bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 15
Big Brother 15, also known as Big Brother 2014 and Big Brother: Power Trip, is the current fifteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It began on 5 June 2014 on Channel 5. It is the fourth regular series and the tenth series of Big Brother overall to air on the channel. The series was officially confirmed on 3 April 2012 when Channel 5 renewed the show until 2014. It is therefore the final civilian series to be included under the current contract. Production Auditions Auditions for this series of Big Brother opened on 19 August 2013, the same day as the final of Big Brother 14. Like the previous series, there were no open auditions. Housemates were chosen from online applications. In order to become a housemate, applicants were required to record a ninety second video and complete an online application form. Presenters Emma Willis will return as the main presenter of the show. Willis will also continue to present Big Brother's Bit on the Side, along with Rylan Clark and Iain Lee. Celebrity Big Brother 13 housemate Luisa Zissman will act as a regular panellist on the show. Matt Johnson will guest host an episode of Bit on the Psych in July. Format The fifteenth series of the show will introduce several changes to the format, with the theme of the series being "Power Trip" giving housemates who hold power influence over events in the House. - "This year Big Brother is offering housemates the ultimate prize… Power! Whoever has the power will be able to influence, twist and control events in the house like never before in Big Brother: Power Trip. Big Brother: Power Trip will initiate on launch night with Emma Willis and it will dominate the house for the summer. Housemates will have to be ruthless to seize power, keep it and impose their will on the rest of the house. The housemates aren’t the only ones – viewers will also be given the power to manipulate housemates throughout the series." Eye logo The official eye logo was unveiled by Channel 5 on 9 May 2014 and resembles a futuristic look, which will coincide with the futuristic themed house. House On 16 May 2014, it was announced that the house would be given a futuristic makeover. "The house has been given a futuristic makeover - renovated and redesigned to feature stark open spaces, sleek, clean lines and technology instead of the sumptuous furnishings and ornate decorations from the last home." Official house pictures were released on 2 June 2014. The new house has a dark, futuristic design with each area featuring its own monitor. Similar to the previous series, the Diary Room is at the top of the stairs. However the layout for the house remains almost identical to Big Brother 14 except for the bedroom which is now located where the Safe House was, and the bathroom which has replaced the bedroom. The bedroom includes eight narrowly shaped double beds as well a walk in wardrobe for housemates to store their belongings. In the garden, the Tree House is replaced by a spiral staircase leading to a "gogglebox" pod where housemates can spy on each other. The garden also features a large circular pool and a smoking area. Geometric heads are a common theme within the house as they serve as ornaments, containers and planters. Diary Room (BB15).jpg|Diary Room Stairs (BB15).jpg|Stairs Kitchen (BB15).jpg|Kitchen Dining Area.jpg|Dining Area Seating Area.jpg|Seating Area Bathroom (BB15).jpg|Bathroom Garden 2.jpg|Garden Pool Area.jpg|Pool Area Bedroom (BB15).jpg|Bedroom Teasers On 9 May 2014, Channel 5 released the first 10-second teaser for the new series hinting at the "Power" theme and also featured the new eye logo. On 16 May 2014, a second teaser was released confirming the new title for the series - Big Brother: Power Trip. The official countdown adverts began airing on 29 May 2014 with just 7 days to go before the launch. Sponsorship SuperCasino will remain the headline sponsor to the show after renewing their contract. The new contract will cover the fifteenth regular series as well as the fourteenth edition of Celebrity Big Brother which will air immediately afterwards. The deal marks the first time since 2011 that a summer sponsor of Big Brother has renewed their deal for a second term. Housemates On Day 1, ten housemates entered the House, and a further six entered on Day 2. Tasks Nominations table Notes On Day 2, Pauline, as the Power Housemate, was given the ability to give one other housemate a free pass to the final, she decided to give it to Helen. Also, she was granted a Killer Nomination and on whomever she uses this power will face eviction every week until they exit the house. On Day 4, Pauline used her killer nomination on Jale. On Day 9, Big Brother announced that this week's nominations were cancelled and only the Power Housemate, Chris, had the ability to nominate. He nominated both Pauline and Christopher on Day 9, Steven on Day 10, Ash on Day 11 and Marlon on Day 12. On Day 15, Big Brother announced that the housemates would be choosing the next Power Housemate. All housemates were eligible to receive the power except for those who were currently facing the public vote. Toya received the most votes from her fellow housemates and became the new Power Housemate on Day 16. She was then given the ability to choose one of her fellow housemates to give the Power to as well. She chose Matthew and they formed the Power Couple. Toya and Matthew were then forced to make a Power Nomination against one of their fellow housemates face-to-face. They chose Christopher, and he was automatically put up for eviction. However, unbeknownst to the Power Couple, one of them will lose their Power status and will automatically face the public vote on Day 23. On Day 17, the Housemates nominated as usual. Unbeknownst to the other housemates, the Power Couple were given the opportunity to use the Power of Veto to nullify the nominations of three other housemates; they chose Ash, Steven and Marlon. If this hadn't happened, Kimberly would have also faced the public vote. On Day 18, the Power Couple had to choose one housemate out of Ash, Chris, Christopher, Danielle, Jale, Marlon, Steven and Winston to save from eviction, they chose Steven. However, as a consequence, Steven had to replace himself with one of Power Couple who lost their Power status and automatically faced the public vote on Day 23. He chose Toya. After Toya's Eviction, Big Brother handed the power to the Females. All Female housemates including killer nominee Jale were safe from next weeks eviction and all male housemates were put up for eviction. By the end of the Big Brother declared that not all of the boys will face eviction and it will be up to the girls to decide who stays and who faces eviction. Marlon was originally nominated with Ashleigh, Chris, Christopher and Jale, however he won safety in the Battery Power shopping task meaning he no longer faced eviction and the house failed the shopping task. Housemates will be shown Day 39's nominations on Day 40. However, the person with the most votes is instantly evicted. The new housemates will evict one of the original 10 housemate. However, one of the new housemates will be evicted by the public. Kimberly could not be evicted as temporarily left the house for a medical check after she felt unwell. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK